


Finding Ishmael

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Friendship, M/M, Screenshots, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries to find Spock through the link, and makes a decision. But, Spock doesn't know who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Ishmael

 

Where are you Spock?  
  
I am here, please show yourself.  
  
It's been so lonely without you.  
  
I need you back with me.  
  
I am so new at finding you through the link.  
  
It's driving me crazy not locating you.  
  
Soon, soon dear one I shall find you once more.  
  
Never shall we part again.  
  
We will bond, I have made my decision.   
  
For as long as we live and breathe.  
  
Flesh of my flesh, soul to my soul.  
  
We will be one.


End file.
